


is that you or me?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз болеет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is that you or me?

В августе Стайлз еще не представляет, как пройдет его новый учебный год. Отец целыми днями пропадает на работе, объясняя это тем, что от жары люди просто поголовно свихнулись. Стайлз занимается своим делами. Он читает книги, гоняет на джипе в парочку соседних городов. 

Один раз Скотт составляет ему компанию. Они находят огромное чистое озеро и купаются там долгих два часа. После Стайлз заболевает, и Скотту приходится везти их домой. При помощи хитрых манипуляций Стайлзу удается скрыть от отца свое состояние. 

Он болеет четыре долгих дня. Скотт приходит ранним утром и уходит ближе к возвращению шерифа. Стайлз не может читать, не может смотреть кино. У него горят глаза и кашель такой сильный, что уши закладывает. Лекарства покупает Скотт, но они помогают не сразу. 

В третью ночь Стайлз начинает задыхаться, это не похоже на приступ, скорее, в его комнате слишком жарко. С трудом он поднимается с постели и находит в себе последние силы, чтобы открыть окно. Чудом не вывалившись, Стайлз вдыхает прохладный ночной воздух. Два голубых отблеска, мелькнувших в темноте, он списывает на температуру. Он возвращается в постель. Во сне Стайлз слышит нечто, похожее на глухие раскаты грома. 

Он просыпается ближе к обеду. Голова не гудит, и горло не режет как обычно. В телефоне смс от Скотта с извинениями — сегодня он не сможет зайти. Стайлз некоторое время валяется в постели и радуется, ведь остатки лета он проведет в нормальном состоянии. 

Ближе к вечеру он понимает, что окно закрыто. Стайлз уверен — это сделал отец.


End file.
